


benediction

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: Dana always kisses Monica in the dark.
Relationships: Monica Reyes/Dana Scully
Kudos: 22





	benediction

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: S9  
> A/N: For the anon who gave me the prompt "shadows".

_I am half-sick of shadows_ , Dana thought, but Monica kissed her in the dim of her living room and she never turned on the lights. Monica’s hands undressed her in the dark and only the moonlight slicing past the blinds caught the glint of each button. In the dark, Monica was smooth and warm and her body was a secret Dana had always known somehow. She caressed Monica with fingers that shook and Monica caught her hands and kissed them tenderly. They could gaze at each other’s face, but they couldn’t see each other’s eyes, each other’s minds: Dana liked it that way. Even better she liked being facedown between Monica’s legs, submerging herself in the salty wet heat she found there. She could lose herself in Monica’s cunt, her world reduced to slick sweet sensation and the way Monica’s thighs shivered around her face when Monica came. 

Between Monica’s thighs, she found an absolution she’d never found at mass. She confessed her sins, everything that could not find the light, in a wordless crescendo with Monica’s fingers inside her, smothering the sound in a pillow so she wouldn’t wake the baby, and Monica kissed her forehead and forgave her, absolutely. 

“You always turn the lights off before you kiss me,” Monica said. The moon was new and she was almost invisible in Dana’s bed, except for the dark spill of her hair across the pillow, the half-seen swell of her hip under the duvet silhouetted against the window. 

“Do I?” Dana turned on her back, stared toward the ceiling as if an excuse would drift down.

“It’s all right,” Monica said. “I understand if you’re not ready to see yourself the way that I do.”

Dana caught her breath. “It’s not that I don’t enjoy our time together.”

“I know,” Monica said. She didn’t reach out. Dana was glad all over again she couldn’t see Monica’s brown eyes. She didn’t want to glimpse accusation there, or worse, compassion. “But when you’re ready to face it, I’ll be here.”

Dana exhaled slowly. “Are you staying?”

“Do you want me to?” Monica’s voice was level, free of judgment. 

Dana couldn’t say yes, but she reached out and found Monica’s hand in the dark, twining their fingers together.


End file.
